


Flash

by rodenn



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t even think about it, Styles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

"Harry would you stop taking pictures?" Leigh-Anne pulled the blanket up, shielding her face from the lens of Harry’s camera.

“But Leiiiigh” Harry whined, lips pulling into a pout.

The thick material that covered her body was soon on the floor, Harry crawling up her body, hers turning to lay on her back, his knees placed on both sides, touching her hips before he stopped. He raised the camera up, one eye shut as he looked through, Leigh’s hands quickly moved to cover her face only to be removed. Harry moved back as he pulled her to a sitting position.

“What do you want?” Leigh leaned her head against his chest, eyes forcing to be closed. Harry said nothing, instead he placed his hands under her shirt, fingers running against her smooth skin of her stomach, going up slowly, the camera lay on the side of the bed.

Harry’s hands moved back, grabbing the end of her t-shirt, pulling up slowly, the material landing on the floor. Leigh placed her hands around his neck, lips connecting, as they fell back against the bed. He reached out for the camera, stopping short as she grabbed his arm, lips pulling apart.

“Don’t even think about it, Styles.”


End file.
